kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector MG
Sector MG is an Earth KND sector composed of magic users, founded by Wendy Marvell. Like other Nextgen sectors, this one is composed of crossover characters. Members Numbuh 700 Wendy Marvell (originally from Fairy Tail) is the founder of Sector MG and its leader. Numbuh Rainbow Romeo Conbolt (also from Fairy Tail) is the Colorful Combat Specialist. Numbuh Delivery Kiki Yamaka (from Kiki's Delivery Service) is the pilot and delivery girl. Numbuh Morning Oliver Orson (from Ni no Kuni) is the alchemist. Numbuh Miles Philip Blakely (also from Ni no Kuni) is the Technology Officer, and the only non-mage of the sector. Numbuh Classic The Hat Kid (from A Hat In Time) is the spy. She is able to possess objects or creatures by throwing her hat on them. Wendy Marvell.png|Wendy Marvell|link=Wendy Marvell Romeo Conbolt.png|Romeo Conbolt|link=Romeo Conbolt Kiki.png|Kiki Yamaka|link=Kiki Yamaka Oliver.png|Oliver Orson|link=Oliver Orson Philip.jpg|Philip Blakely|link=Philip Blakely Hat Kid.png|Hat Kid|link=Hat Kid Sector -MG Nega-Sector MG was formed by Ydnew Llevram, who wanted her sector to consist of "problem children." She researched and learned of all kinds of problem children and personally ventured to invite them to her sector. Ydnew Llevram Ydnew is the leader of the team and a strong spacebender. Although she has a sassy and rude demeanor, she is very strict to her teammates and wants them all to contribute. Oemor Tlobnoc Oemor is a psychicbender who can summon Dream Spirits from his Dream Realm to fight or do other things for him. Because of this, he's rather lazy and rarely exercises, making him scrawny and weak. He loves to read books most of the time. Ikik Akamay Ikik Akamay is a chubby girl and astronaut prodigy. She uses Spaceman Taijutsu in combat. She is the team's pilot and Space Expedition Expert. Revilo Nosro Revilo is an ill-mannered darknessbender who has a bad relationship with his mother and is a bully in his hometown. He likes to play videogames and he and Ikik often get in arguments. Lihp Ylekalb Lihp Ylekalb is a rat with superhuman strength and human speech. He serves as the team's spy. Glasses Girl Glasses Girl is a mysterious, wealthy girl who serves as the team's benefactor. She joined the team recently, but shares no details about her past. Treehouse Sector MG's treehouse was designed like the Fairy Tail guild, based on Wendy's adventure to Fairy Tail's Original World. She thought of calling it Sector FT, but feared she wouldn't do the name justice. Wendy's room is decorated with sky and mountain wallpaper, with her bed under a window. Romeo's room contains a punching bag. Kiki's room has a balcony, from which she hangs her clothes to dry. Oliver's room contains a cauldron and several alchemical ingredients and potions. Phil's room contains 4x4 and other mechanical equipment. Team Strength Despite being mostly magic members, only two of the wizards, Wendy and Oliver, prove to be very talented with their magic. Wendy herself has had experience outside the KND, becoming a master at airbending and magic and combatting a World Leader and a Darkness, albeit she needed help defeating either party. Romeo is also very strong, but he is not on par with other strong operatives without Wendy's support magic, and the remaining members, while skilled in their respective area, are much weaker physically. Stories They Appeared *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Index and the World Rings *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars Site Poll Which Sector MG member is your favorite? Wendy Marvell Romeo Conbolt Kiki Yamaka Oliver Orson Philip Blakely Hat Kid Category:KND Sectors Category:Magic Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Sector MG Members